


Finding Love... on Christmas

by bluemadridista



Series: Finding Love [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to "Finding Love... Again" In this installment, the new couple spend their first Christmas together and they realize things have to get a little difficult before they get better. I wrote this over a year ago, so go easy on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love... on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I really wish I owned Xabi...
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved more than Christmas presents!

It had been four months since Xabi had started his relationship with Sergio, four months since he had made the decision to leave Fernando in the past. The weather had turned cold, snow fell. It was Christmas time. It was going to be Xabi’s first Christmas without Fernando in years.

The night before Christmas Eve, he found himself in his bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at an old photograph he kept stashed away in the bottom drawer of his bedside table. It was taken last Christmas. They were sitting in front of his fireplace, champagne flutes in their hands. Fernando’s head was resting on his shoulder as it almost always was. Xabi wiped a tear away from his eye.

He was in love with Sergio, so very in love, and he had barely given the Spanish striker a second thought in four months, but Christmas was always a special time for them. He found himself missing Fernando for the first time since Sergio confessed his love for him four months before.

“Hey, baby,” Sergio said when he walked into his room.

Xabi jolted and dropped the picture on the floor. “Um, hey. What – is everything okay?”

Sergio climbed onto the bed and walked, on his knees, to Xabi. He sat with his knees on either side of Xabi and kissed the back of his neck.  “Everything is fine. I just put Jon in his crib. He’s asleep.”

“He always falls asleep when you rock him,” Xabi said, tittering nervously. “You’ve got a magical touch or something.”

“Yes, I do,” Sergio said, kissing and licking the back of Xabi’s ear. “I love you,” he whispered, blowing hot breath into Xabi’s ear.

“I miss Fernando,” Xabi blurted. He felt so guilty for looking at the picture and feeling those feelings that he could not hold it in any longer.

Sergio jerked away. “What?” He demanded.

“I’m sorry,” Xabi said, leaning over to retrieve the fallen picture from his dark chocolate floor. “I was looking at this picture and it’s Christmas and…” Xabi swiped at a falling tear. “I’m sorry, Serg. You know I love you.”

Sergio frowned sympathetically. He took the picture from Xabi and slid off the bed. He shoved the picture into the top drawer of the bedside table. “I know you still love him, Xabi. I just want you to love me more.” Sergio knelt in front of Xabi and stared up at him.

“I do.” Xabi bent over and kissed Sergio’s lips. “I love you,” he whispered between kisses.

His lips still connected to Xabi’s, Sergio stood up and pushed Xabi back onto the bed. “I want to make love to you,” he said, kissing his way from Xabi’s lips to his ear. He nibbled and sucked at Xabi’s earlobe.

“Please,” Xabi begged, sliding his hands under the jersey Sergio was wearing, Xabi’s Spain Jersey.

 

Xabi awoke the next morning wrapped in Sergio’s strong arms. He seemed to be naked still. He guessed Sergio had awakened in the night for he was again wearing Xabi’s jersey and his boxer shorts. Xabi was sporting a bit of morning wood that he was anxious for Sergio to take care of before they had to start their day. He nipped at Sergio’s neck to wake him.

“Morning, baby,” Sergio mumbled, kissing blindly, catching only Xabi’s hair.

“Morning,” Xabi muttered, his lips tickling Sergio’s neck. “ _Good_ morning,” he revised, biting Sergio’s neck, harder than before.

“Ow, baby. Morning wood?”

“Mmhmm.” Xabi nibbled Sergio’s ear.

Sergio flipped Xabi onto his back and ravished his neck. Xabi moaned and writhed beneath him. Sergio kissed a line down the center of Xabi’s hair chest and tight stomach. He loved Xabi’s hairy chest. It turned him on more than almost anything. “Damn, you are hard,” Sergio said, laughing.

“Serg, please,” Xabi begged. He was starting to ache.

Sergio licked and sucked the tip of Xabi’s cock. Xabi moaned and bucked his hips, begging Sergio to take his full length into his mouth.

Sergio had just obliged to that when they heard a wail from the baby monitor on Xabi’s bedside table. Nothing like a crying one-year-old to kill the mood.

Sergio immediately pulled away and stood up. “I’ll get him.”

“No, I can do it,” Xabi said.

Sergio looked at him as if he’d lost his mind completely. “You’re naked, Xabier, and hard.” Sergio laughed and shook his head. “Little Jonny doesn’t need to see that. He’s already in a bad mood. Go take a shower.”

Sergio pecked Xabi on the lips and ran out to get his lover’s son. Xabi rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom to shower and take care of his problem. When he got out of the shower, he dressed quickly in a pair dark jeans and a dark blue sweater with a white button down underneath. He hurried to Jon’s room across the hall. He found him playing with his blocks on the floor with Sergio.

Sergio looked up when he sensed his presence. “Jonny, it’s Papi,” he said, pointing to Xabi.

Jon wailed and ran for Xabi. “Did Sergi get you dressed?” Jon nodded. “I can tell. Your pants are on backwards.”

“Sorry. They don’t have pockets or a zipper. How can you tell the back from the front?”

“They look different and the tag is in the back,” Xabi said, laughing. “Go get your shower and get ready while I fix his pants. We’ve got last minute shopping to do!”

 

“What are you gonna buy me?” Sergio asked as he and Xabi walked through the mall.

Xabi was glad that everyone seemed to be too busy with their last minute purchases to pay them any mind. He liked that they could walk close to each other, Sergio could hold Jon the way he was, and he could even steal a kiss on the cheek here and there.

“Sergio, you’re worse than a little kid, you know that? Jon hasn’t asked once about his presents,” Xabi joked, nudging Sergio’s arm.

“That’s because he can barely talk. What are you getting me? We’ve been to three stores and all you’ve gotten are presents for Kaka, Cris, and Iker. Iker is going to look awful in that pink sweater you got, by the way.”

“Sergio, the pink sweater is for Cris. The watch is for Iker,” Xabi said, rolling his eyes. “I already got your gift. Do you really think I would wait until the last minute to shop for you?”

“No, I guess not,” Sergio said, smiling.

Xabi nodded. “Right. And, if I did, I wouldn’t bring you with me.”

“Papi!” Jon wailed pointed wildly to a toy store in front of them.

“Oh, no,” Xabi groaned. He had already been shopping for Jon, as had Sergio. And the store was teaming with shoppers.

“Papi, por favor!” Jon wailed, struggling to get down from Sergio’s arms.

“No, Jon,” Sergio said softly, but authoritatively as he secured the fighting baby in his arms.

“Just a few minutes,” Xabi said, guiding his lover and son into the large toy store.

In no time, Jon was completely taken with a train set. Cars and trains were his latest obsessions. Before that, it had been dinosaurs. He and Sergio were kneeling, thoroughly checking it out and comparing it to the train sets Jon already had at Xabi’s home and his mother’s.

Xabi stood behind them, staring down with a loving smile on his bearded face. He was so in love with both of him. He felt like his heart could burst. Suddenly someone bumped him from behind. He turned, rattling off an apology and came face-to-face with his former lover.

“Xabi?” Fernando said.

Sergio’s head jerked up toward Fernando. Xabi couldn’t speak. He just stared, his mouth ajar, his stomach in knots. His knees felt like they might give out any second. Tears were threatening his eyelids.

“Sergio,” Fernando said, glancing down at Sergio.

Sergio stood and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fernando.”

“What are you guys doing here?” Fernando asked.

“Shopping,” Sergio replied. “What are you doing here?”

Fernando’s forehead wrinkled. “Shopping with Nora…” Fernando pointed down at his daughter who was clutching his hand. “And…”

“Fernando!” Suddenly, Olalla walked up to Fernando’s side with their son, Leo, in her arms. “Oh, Xabi…Sergio! Hola!”

Xabi wanted to puke or run away or cry or all three.

“Papi!” Jon shouted. Xabi quickly bent to pick him up. “Nanno!” Jon shouted, reaching out for Fernando.

Xabi’s heart broke into a million pieces. He could have died right there. “No, Jon,” he whispered.

Fernando’s heart broke. He wanted to reach out and take the little boy into his arms the way he had so many times before, but obviously Xabi did not feel he deserved that privilege anymore.

“I’m sorry. Excuse us,” Xabi said, brushing past Sergio and walking out of the store.

Sergio glared at Fernando and picked up the train set Jon had been admiring. He had already bought him a train engine that he could climb into and press all sorts of buttons to make train sounds, but he felt the broken hearted little boy deserved the train set too.

“Nanno, Papi,” Jon said, pointing at the toy store after Xabi had walked out with him to wait for Sergio.

“No. He’s busy, mijo,” Xabi said, kissing Jon’s head. Xabi faced away from the toy store. He couldn’t even bear to look. He couldn’t take the chance of seeing Fernando or Olalla again.

“NANNO!” Jon repeated, kicking Xabi in the stomach.

“Jon, calm down, hijo!”

“NANNO!” Jon shouted again.

Xabi was about to lose him mind when a voice spoke behind him. “Hola, Jon,” Fernando said.

Xabi blinked back tears and cursed at himself for crying. When he was composed, he turned. He was thankful to find that his wife and child were not with Fernando.

“Can I hold him?” Fernando asked when Jon shouted his name once again.

Xabi wanted to say no. He didn’t want to see Fernando holding his baby the way he used to when they were in love, when they spent almost every waking moment together. He wanted to say no, but he didn’t want to sound like a petty jerk. Their end had not been Fernando’s fault. He could not blame Fernando for moving on with his family after he made a choice that put them worlds apart. He handed the boy over slowly.

“Hey there!” Fernando said, bouncing the happy boy in his arms. “I missed you,” he said.

Xabi was dying, a slow agonizing death. Then, he caught sight of Sergio, walking out of the store with a wrapped package under his arm. A smile spread across Xabi’s face, a testament to the love he felt for Sergio. The sight of him with that symbol of the love he had for his son tucked under his arm, a protective, defensive scowl on his beautiful face, made Xabi’s spirits lift and his heart melt.

“Mi amor,” Sergio said, eyeballing Fernando with what he considered his baby as much as it was Xabi’s though he hadn’t worked up to courage to tell Xabi that.

Xabi knew Sergio loved Jon nearly as much as he did. He hated that it probably pained him to see Fernando with him.

Fernando frowned. _Mi amor_. He hadn’t guessed that Xabi had moved on. He assumed they were shopping as friends. Well, what could he expect? He had moved on, hadn’t he?

“Amor,” Xabi returned, brushing his lips against Sergio’s cheek.

No one in the bustling crowds passing by noticed the kiss, but Fernando did. It made his stomach hurt. “I should be going,” he said, kissing Jon’s head and handing him back to Xabi. “Adios, Jon. Xabi, Sergio. Feliz Navidad.”

“Feliz Navidad,” Xabi returned. Sergio nodded. Xabi nudged him with his elbow.

“Feliz Navidad,” Sergio grumbled against his will.

Xabi watched Fernando walk away and felt a sense of closure. Finally. He felt real, honest, full closure.

He and Sergio walked out of the mall after that. Sergio put the packages into the trunk while he strapped Jon into his baby seat.

“I’ll drive,” Sergio said, taking the keys when Xabi started to unlock the driver’s side door. Sergio knew Xabi hating driving in the Christmas traffic. He had stressed the entire drive to the mall.

Xabi climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Sergio to start the car. He turned on the heat and grabbed Sergio’s arm. “Don’t back out yet.”

Sergio turned to him, concern painted all over his face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect,” Xabi said with a smile.

“Well, I know that, baby, but…” Sergio grinned and accepted a kiss from Xabi.

“I love you, Sergio. I really do.”

“I know. I love you too. Are you okay after that?”

“I really am. I wasn’t at first, but standing there with him. He had Jon in his arms and I thought I was going to die. I thought my heart was going to break into a million pieces.” Sergio’s face twisted. Xabi caressed his cheek. “I’m sorry, mi amor. I know that’s not what you want to hear.”

“It’s okay.” Sergio kissed Xabi’s cheek. “You didn’t die, Gracias a Dios. What saved you?”

“You did.”

Sergio laughed. “Baby, you don’t have to say that. I’m fine. Honestly, tell me.”

“You did, Sergio. I saw you coming with that package under your arm and I realized I don’t love Fernando anymore. There’s no room for him in my heart with you and Jon in there. You love me and you love Jon and that’s all I need.”

Sergio kissed Xabi passionately for the first time since they’d left the house. Then, he pulled away from him and laughed.

“What?” Xabi asked, half-grinning.

“You are so gay,” Sergio said, shaking his head.

Xabi slapped him on the arm. “No, I’m not, but I think my lover might be.”

“Only for you, baby,” Sergio said. “I am definitely gay for you.”

“Okay. Enough of the gay talk. I don’t want Jon to hear you and start saying that word. He might offend someone.”

“He’s asleep.”

“He is not. He…” Xabi craned his neck around to look at his baby. Sure enough, he was leaned back in his chair, fast asleep. “How did you know he was asleep?”

“Well, for one, he always falls asleep after we take him shopping. Two, I always sneak glances at him in the mirror while we’re talking or driving, anything. I want to make sure he’s okay.”

Xabi stared at his beautiful, slumbering baby boy. “You sound like me when he was first born. I was always fussing over him. New fathers are weird that way.”

“New fathers…” Sergio repeated.

Xabi’s face fell. “Yeah. I was a new father then, you know, and they, um, and…”

“And I am now,” Sergio said.

“Do you want…?”

“Yes,” Sergio cut in, smashing his lips to Xabi’s.

Xabi had never felt happier in his life since Jon was born. It was almost Christmas. He was with the man who made him happier than anyone else and who wanted to be a second father to his baby boy.

Fernando walked in front of Xabi’s car with his family. He glanced over in time to see Xabi and Sergio in the midst of their passionate lip lock. His heart ached for a second, but then a smile spread over his face. He was overjoyed for Xabi, so happy that he’d found love again, that he’d finally moved on.


End file.
